


Carpetober 2020

by Lionrae



Category: Cantar de Flor y Espinas (Web Series), Carpe Dice, El Auge (Web Series), Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionrae/pseuds/Lionrae
Summary: Así es ella, que dibuja tanto que le ha apetecido escribir. Creo que pondré los tags cuando termine, o cuando no vaya a sumar más cosas, así que de momento lo dejo en blanco <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.- Felicidad // El Auge - Los Rajatripas // Sin spoilers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batpyrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/gifts).



Pasó la página. Leía despacio: a veces las letras no se veían demasiado bien, tenía que parar un rato para poder seguir, o no entendía lo que el libro quería decir porque las letras se habían cambiado de sitio para confundirle, pero leía de todas formas. Las grandes aventuras sobre ladrones de guante blanco y los detectives que les perseguían no se contaban solas. 

A veces pensaba que eso sería la gran vida: robos de millones de monedas de oro en valor, pasearse por Golarion vestido con las mejores galas con el ojo puesto en la próxima presa. Otros días, días como ese, se paraba a levantar la vista de la última novela que había caído en sus zarpas y veía a Akhlana y Akherza haciendo carreras por el techo de la cocina, con Akhna María aplaudiendo debajo… o a Akhmelia y Akhumon hablando de su magia y sus cosas, o a Akhsile volviendo de la ciudad con esa sonrisa que ponía a veces, o a sus padres bailando. Esos días le hacían pensar que la felicidad tenía que ser algo mucho más sencillo. 

Aunque a ver, lo de ser ladrón temido en el mundo entero sonaba bien también.


	2. 2.- Torre // Hanafuda Thunder // Sin spoilers

La moto se deslizaba a través de uno de los enormes túneles de Sistema, hacia abajo, ganando velocidad de forma constante. El aire era falso pero le azotaba la cazadora igualmente, zumbando a su alrededor como una tormenta, como un ciclón que no frenaba. No llevaba música. No sabía ni por qué estaba ahí, cuando podría haberse teleportado a la sala de entrenamiento en cualquier momento. 

La estela morada tras ella le empujaba a acelerar. Había algo en esa moto que la reconfortaba, quizás el parecido con la bicicleta que usaba todos los días para ir de casa a clase, de clase al hospital. Un momento para ella. Para pensar, o para no hacerlo. 

Esa vez no estaba haciéndolo. Dejó que el instinto la guiase por calles que conocía, porque no habían cambiado tanto todavía. Giró por esquinas, subió por túneles, se deslizó sobre carreteras multicarril entre luces de neón y la oscuridad más profunda. 

Miró hacia arriba. 

Derrapó hasta frenar a los pies de una torre de oficinas de acero y cristal. Reflejaba las luces de las farolas, los carteles cercanos. Fueron las oficinas de MF una vez: su logo aún adornaba, apagado y roto, la cima de esa construcción monstruosa. Muchas de las ventanas estaban ya rotas: la mayoría seguían tapadas por un cartel que esperaba que hubieran quitado hace mucho. 

Estaba roto, ajado, como si hubieran pasado por él cientos de años y no apenas medio. Había graffitis en la parte inferior, algunos un poco más arriba, pero ninguno tapaba a las dos figuras. Dos hermanas, roja y azul, preparadas para el combate, con sus armas en ristre y una enorme sonrisa confiada en la cara. Abandonado, como aquel sueño que parecía tan lejano ya. 

No se acercó para ver los graffitis: no le hizo falta. Su casco era capaz de dar los pasos hacia delante que ella no daría. Leyó cada palabra. Se fijó en cada símbolo. 

Oyó el retumbar furioso de su corazón en las orejas. Su corazón. Eso todavía era de verdad. 

La luz de la estela morada iluminó una última vez la calle desierta antes de fundir a negro.


	3. 3.- Piedra // Cantar de Flor y Espinas // SPOILERS - FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS - CAPÍTULO 6

Cantaba con la voz de miles de historias superpuestas. 

Difícil de explicar, difícil de escuchar, pero también una verdad simple y llana, tanto como que si caminabas hacia delante no siempre llegabas al mismo sitio. 

Era raro vivir así, unido a alguien. Nunca lo había hecho antes, aunque muchas de sus voces decían que era algo normal: que en algún punto, la gente se unía a otra gente y pasaba con ellas el resto de sus vidas. Amigues, compañeres, algo más, eso dependía. Sin embargo, las uniones siempre estaban allí. 

Unión era precisamente lo que le había hecho falta. Recordaba sus inicios, cuando le ensamblaron por primera vez: su misión durante siglos, y siglos y siglos. Recordaba el momento en el que pasó a formar parte de una casa, cuando esa casa se convirtió en hogar. Recordaba salir de allí: el momento en el que todos sus componentes estuvieron juntos, incapaces de coordinarse, de formar algo más. De volver a ser lo que una vez fueron. 

Al final no hizo falta. Ahora eran uno: todas sus voces, todos sus trozos, todas sus almas y la del jardinero, aquel ser maravilloso que había conseguido lo que ningún archihada avariciosa había llegado a comprender jamás. Había seguido la melodía. Añadido más notas, creado sobre cimientos burdos junto a almas libres. Nunca habían estado hechos para crear, ninguno de ellos. Ni para cambiar, o amar a alguien o a la libertad, ni para cantar, vivir, ser, creer, reír.

Lo habían hecho de todas formas.   
A juzgar por muchas de sus voces, espectacularmente. 

Porque por mucho que se esfuercen en reafirmarlo, el destino nunca está escrito en piedra.


End file.
